


Liz

by JMLLEO93



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drag Queens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, Sex, Top Rick, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMLLEO93/pseuds/JMLLEO93





	1. Chapter 1

May 12, 2016

Rotting scents fill lobby as I walked towards the front desk of Hotel Cortez. Seems as if nobody has stayed here in years...I wouldn't blame them. This place looks like shit.

A short pudgy woman stands behind the front desk reading her people magazine still not noticing me. Her name is Carol. "Excuse me mam..." I asked calmly. She replied with a quick glare, "Yes? Can I help?". "I'm here to check-in please...". The woman looks surprised..."Well ain't that something...We haven't had someone stay here in years. Let me get your room key honey... here you go. Room 23."

I proceeded to my room. The decorum of this hotel is quite interesting - burgundy red walls, gold trims, vintage 20s furniture - I could feel as if this building has some sort of eerie presence.

I got to my room to find myself looking straight in the mirror and it hits me. Theirs no turning back and I'm finally free...

 

Daryl


	2. Chapter 2

  
May 13th, 2016

My minds spinning. It's 3am and I can feel the gin swishing around my stomach with every turn I make. I miss my kids, Carl & Judith... those kids were my life.

Mary... I can't help think of how she may be feeling. She has to be feeling empty and stressed out to the max with me gone. After all, I did provide for all four of them. She was a great mother to the kids, I'll give her that. I have wonder sometimes if she expected all of this to eventually happen...

Daryl


End file.
